One Way or Another
by CullenDiva
Summary: This is a J/B story in which Bella has graduated high school and is trying to pursue an acting career in LA. Starts human but how will it end? non-canon main pairing.
1. The Fun Begins

*****OK this is my first attempt at a J/B story and my first one I'm putting on here so show me some love or hate! Let me know what you think please!! The more love I get the faster chapter 2 will come!! Thanks!!*****

I'd always known I could never stay in this town. It held nothing for me. So two weeks after graduating high school, I packed all of my posessions into my black Chevy Blazer and headed to Hollywood. I knew the odds were stacked against me. There were thousands of girls and guys making the same journey every year only to end up broke, homeless, and begging to come home to mommy and daddy's loving kindness. I had always known that that wouldn't happen to me.

Call it cockiness, I call it self-confidence.

From the first moment I'd felt the surge of adrenaline coursing through my veins after performing in front of an audience I knew I was destined to share my gifts with the world. I, Isabella Swan, was destined to be a shining star. To have my name in lights and thousands of adoring fans clamboring at my feet, desperate for the slightest bit of my time. And I craved that attention more than anyone could possibly imagine.

I had always known what I wanted and everyone knew it. I made sure of it. That was most definitely why I had never had a serious relationship. These small town boys couldn't intrigue me for more than a few weeks tops and I had to cut one loose to find another. It was a vicious cycle that got me an undeserved reputation for being easy, but at least it kept my name on people's minds and mouths. This is exactly where I wanted to be.

***********************

I arrived in Hollywood on June 20th. I had $5,000 and a dream and by God I knew I would make it. I just wasn't sure how long I would have to wait, or how long I was willing to wait.

I had already found an apartment so first I went and signed my lease and got my keys. Finally! A place of my very own! And it came fully furnished! After I got my keys from the property manager I tried to maintain my composure while inside I felt like I was 5 years old again and it was Christmas morning. I could barely contain the excitement building inside of me!

I finally made it to my new home. 1597 Burr Oak Dr. Apt. 6C, Los Angeles, CA 94002. It was mine, just like this town was about to be! I slid my key in the lock and turned it anxiously. I walked in and turned on the lights only to find that my apartment was nothing like I had envisioned it. Fully furnished apparently meant a bed handed down from a Super 8 Motel, a rickety old folding table and chairs, and a ratty couch I was sure would make me cringe if it ever saw a blacklight.

_Sigh…well, I'm here, and now it's time to make the best of it! You're creative Bella! Work your magic girl!_

So after I unloaded my belongings from the Blazer I got into the search feature of my GPS to look for the nearest home improvement store. As luck would have it there were about 6 within spitting distance of where I was. I headed to the nearest Home Depot. There was a JoAnn Fabrics next door which I hit up immediately afterwards to buy the supplies I would need to re-upholster that sorry excuse for a sofa. $638 later I was back home and on a mission to make it just that. My home.

After working for nearly 6 hours straight I decided to go exploring. I slid into my favorite pair of Hollister jeans, a tight black tee, and my lime green chucks. Quick check of my makeup and I was out the door. As I turned around to lock the deadbolt one of the most stunningly handsome men I had ever seen bumped into me, sending his paper sack of groceries flying everywhere.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, "For some reason the whole hand-eye coordination thing has always been rather elusive to me."

"It's not a problem," I assured him, "Here, let me help you with those."

"Thanks, you don't have to help, it's all my fault this mess is everywhere…"

"Please, I insist! It's the least I can do to help the first person I've met in LA. I'm Bella, by the way. I just moved here today actually, and you are…"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Jasper!" his cheeks flushed crimson briefly, giving away his embarrassment. Apparantly, basic social graces were another fault of his, but I had the feeling that his dimples and bright green eyes would never let me hold that against him.

_Mmm…hold it against him…too bad he's not holding me against him..._

_Down girl! You just met him and already you're eye-fucking the shit out of him!_

_I can't help it! Would you look at him?! Look at those magnificently sculpted arms and those lips…oh those stupendously kissable lips! _

Ok I had a point there! His lips were perfect…just begging me to kiss and nibble on them. I had to gather my thoughts and shake the powerful images encroaching on my consciousness quickly if I didn't want to give away everything I was thinking.

"ummm…Bella?"

Damnit…he noticed my daydreaming gaze and lustful lip-biting. Fuck.

"Yeah, sorry, haha, ADD, I see something shiny and I'm instantly distracted!" I laughed a nervous giggle hoping that he wouldn't figure out that HE was the something shiny to which I referred.

"Haha…no problem…I'm the same way when I see something that demands my attention." His eyes locked on mine making the heat between my legs grow hot and wet, and I knew instantly that there was something there and that at the very least, Jasper would be my first LA conquest. And the growing bulge beneath his belt buckle confirmed that I had the same effect on him.

I eyed his magnificent package as I picked up the last of his runaway groceries and placed it in his bag.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked him as I confidently stared into his eyes.

"I moved here 5 months ago. "

"So you're practically an expert on the ins and outs of the city by now aren't you" I smirked at him.

"I suppose so," he smirked back "Want a tour guide?" His eyes twinkled in a magnificent way.

"You know, it couldn't hurt could it? I'd love to have you show me some of the sights!"

"good, let me just get these put away and we'll head out ok?"

"Need any help?"

"Well I'd be a fool to turn down the help of a beautiful young woman such as yourself, come on in darlin'."

And come on in I did. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but the lust making my words catch in my throat and the desire building within me made me throw all caution to the wind...

*****Ok show me some love or hate!! Thanks!!*****


	2. Sweet Memories

JPOV

She was the most enchanting woman I had ever had the pleasure of bumping into. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, grazing the small of her back in a way that made me wonder just how it would feel to have my hands twisted in it. I had to stop myself before my pants became any more uncomfortable than they already were. There was something about Bella that spoke to me on a deeper level than I was used to. Something about the sway of her hips and big brown eyes made me think of all the things I could do to that innocent little Philly.

"Right this way." I said as I unlocked the door to my apartment and motioned for her to go ahead of me.

"Thank you Jasper." She walked ahead of me and I couldn't help but give her a quick up-down and take in her wholesome, girl next door beauty. She really was something to behold.

"So what made you move to LA?"

She sighed. "Why does anybody move to the land of the beautiful and the plastic?" she giggled, "To be famous of course! You know, make my mark on the world. Be the next Reese Witherspoon, Julia Roberts, or Nicole Kidman." She was blushing and it was incredibly sexy.

"Oh darlin'…I'm afraid those ladies have nothing on you."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me quizzically with a small smirk on her face. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Crap. How was I going to get out of this one without her thinking I was nothing more than a typical LA guy who wanted to get into her pants?

"I just mean that they aren't nearly as beautiful as you darlin'. Least not without all the Hollywood makeup artists and good lighting." Whew, I hope she bought that.

"Oh, well I'm flattered." She looked down and blushed."Thank you."

She had this quiet confidence about her that I just couldn't seem to resist and I had to close the distance between us somehow.

"So would you like to take the grand tour?" I chuckled and extended my hand to her which to my delight she accepted into her beautifully soft, tiny hand. "Right this way darlin'."

**************

BPOV

After the first day we met, Jasper and I had been practically inseparable, which was just fine with me. I smiled to myself as I thought of one particularly adventurous sexual foray of ours.

_It had been nearly a week since I had auditioned for the role of Stacy Warner, aka crazy serial killer's 3__rd__ victim on Criminal Minds, and I hadn't heard word one from my manager, Renee. She could be such a flake sometimes and she hadn't returned a single one of my 28 voicemails. Jasper knew I was down in the dumps about it so he planned a romantic weekend getaway for the two of us doing one of my new favorite activities, camping, really roughing it. _

_We packed our bags, loaded up the Blazer and headed off for Lassen Volcano National Park, one of my favorites. The whole way there we laughed and chatted about Jasper's newest gig playing Dean Winchester on the CW show Supernatural. All of the various plotlines had lead to some very interesting conversation topics recently. The craziest one was about him and his brother on the show, Sam, encountering a coven of vampires. We both had a good laugh about some of the things the "vampires" could do on the show. _

_After we arrived at the park and grabbed our packs we continued the conversation for the duration of our hike. _

"_God Jasper, do you really think that you could turn into a completely different species with a simple bite on your neck?" I laughed._

"_Well, I mean, anything's possible, right?" He looked at me with his eyebrow cocked waiting for my answer._

"_Well I suppose, but that just seems completely off the wall to me. Vampires __**and**__ Werewolves for that matter! One bite and your whole genetic makeup changes? Puh-lease! I just don't buy it. But I guess seeing is believing and I'm certainly not seeing, so I don't expect I'll be believing anytime soon!" I continued laughing at the possibilities and the things people were willing to allow themselves to believe these days. _

"_Well…you seem to turn into a completely different type of animal with just the slightest touch of my fingers so is it that hard to believe darlin'?" He chuckled playfully._

_He was right. The effect his kisses and gentle, and sometimes not-so-gentle, caresses had on me was electrifying and sometimes I couldn't believe the effect he had on my body. The slightest look from him made me wet with lust and made my core ache for more. I shot him a lustful look and before I knew it we had both removed our packs and were up against a giant oak tree. _

_He lifted me up effortlessly and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel the lustful anticipation building within me exponentially every time he touched me. I began to grind my hot, waiting core into the massive erection I could feel growing in his pants. He crushed his lips into mine and I returned his passion and then some. My hands snaked up under his shirt, running mad over his perfectly chiseled form that would make a Greek God jealous. _

_He began to place hot, open-mouthed kisses all over every inch of exposed flesh I had. It wasn't enough. I needed to be even closer to him in every sense of the word. My hands flitted to his belt and began frantically undoing it as he nipped at my neck playfully. _

"_Do you like that baby?" He asked as he began to suck on my collarbone, leaving his mark on me._

"_Mmm….yeah…baby that feels so good."_

_I had his belt unbuckled and I effortlessly undid the button and zipper and worked my hands to grasp his waiting erection. I felt him twitch when I grabbed him and he let out a low moan into my ear. I placed my right hand to my mouth, lubricating it with my saliva, and quickly returned it to its rightful place on his hard, waiting cock._

"_Mmm…God Bella that's amazing baby!" he exclaimed and I could feel his excitement growing._

_I quickened my pace and felt my own hot center literally dripping with desire. Jasper felt it too because he made quick work of my shorts, gripped my waist and with one swift motion removed them and my panties. I gasped at his eagerness. It turned me on even more. I placed my feet on each side of his pants and shoved them down, desperate to feel him inside of me._

_He immediately granted my request as if he was reading my mind. I gasped when I felt him plunge into the depths of me. He felt so good and I just couldn't get enough. The way it made me feel when we were one was something I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around, but I sure had one hell of a time wrapping every inch of my body I could around it. _

"_Oh Bella, baby, come with me" he breathlessly groaned into my ear._

"_Oh…Jasper…I…I'm…Oh baby…yes!" and I felt me explode all over him as he exploded his hot seed within me. I collapsed against his broad chest and just listened to his heartbeat slowing down in unison with my own. _

_I needed him in my life. Always._

The sound of him clearing his throat brought me out of my sordid memory.

I looked up to see him smirking at me knowingly. "What were you thinking about darlin'?"

"That time in the park…against the oak tree." I looked at him lustfully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir? Oohhh…I like that…say it again."

"Sir…" I smirked and stood up to close the distance between us.

"Mmmm…too bad there's not a tree in here to reenact that on."

"No" I said before glancing to the kitchen, "but there's always the refrigerator."


	3. The Passion

JPOV

It had been an entire year since that fateful day when I met Bella. The time had flown by so quickly. I had just finished filming the 3rd season for my show and I was more than ready to take a vacation with my beautiful Bella. I planned a romantic getaway backpacking through the Rockies.

I still couldn't believe how quickly my small, delicate Bella had taken to roughing it. She was an absolute natural. And the effect all of the extra exercise had had on her already amazing body was impossible to ignore. Her arms had become sexily defined and all I could think about was having them wrapped around my neck and eagerly exploring my body.

I'd actually gotten to test my self control with her on set this season. She was cast to play a demon who was seducing my brother and she played it so well. I'll have to admit though; it was intense having to watch someone else pretend to make love to _my_ Bella. Thank God it was pretend. I don't think I could ever really handle it if I wasn't the one who was touching her, loving her, making her mine.

I shook my head, pushing those negative thoughts from my mind. Just in time too, because here she came. Her beautiful brown eyes spotted me right away, even though I was a full 50 feet away from her. She had been gone for the last two weeks visiting her family back home in Washington. I was so excited to see her again that as soon as she was past the security gates I rushed over and swept her up in my arms, catching her lips in a passionate embrace. She pulled back to stare lustfully into my eyes and I knew exactly what we would be doing the second we made it in the door of our apartment. I couldn't wait.

I raced back to our place as fast as I legally could. She continued to look at me with her lustful heavily lidded eyes dark with desire. I glanced over and drank her in. She was biting her lip, making me melt as only she could and she knew it.

We barely made it in the door before we were both frantically exploring each other as if it was the first time all over again. Not seeing each other for two weeks renewed our already healthy sexual appetites. We were both shirtless and panting breathlessly. I covered her neck and shoulders with open mouthed kisses as I undid her pants, freeing her from the fabric that at the moment I found extremely offensive. She skillfully freed me of my pants, and broke our embrace so that she could shove them to the floor. She assumed a new position on her knees, tracing her tongue along the waist band of my boxers.

"Mmmm…you tease." I moaned.

"You like that baby?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and the visual nearly sent me over the edge.

"God you look sexy like that."

"How about like this?" and with that she swiftly removed my boxers and took my waiting erection deep into her mouth.

The feeling of her wrapping her soft lips and hot wet tongue around my manhood made me quiver with desire. I could feel my release building from deep within me and let out a low groan.

"Bella…I need you…now."

I picked her up and swiftly carried her to the bedroom, placed her on the bed and lowered myself on top of her, plunging into the depths of her hot wet core. I would never get tired of feeling Bella from the inside. The feeling of being completely engulfed in her was like nothing I could describe.

"Oh…Jasper…that feels so good!" she said as I plunged into to her depths over and over again.

"Tell me you want me Bella…tell me you want it."

"I want you forever Jasper…ohhh…God…Jasper…I…I…I'm going to…"

"Oh come for me baby…now…" I felt her walls tighten around me and we both released together in a symphony of ecstasy. I collapsed on top of her trying to regain my breath, remaining within Bella, not quite ready to miss that feeling. I swear if it was possible I would stay inside of her forever.

I lay there, listening to her heartbeat slow down, feeling my own slow down to match hers. We were so perfect for each other and our lives were becoming everything we'd always dreamed. I didn't see how anything could possibly change our inevitably perfect future with each other.

I never saw what was coming…

BPOV

Making love to Jasper had long ago become one of my favorite past time activities. The two of us becoming one was something that I never wanted to experience with anyone else. We were so perfect for each other.

"Bella?"

"Mmm…yes?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" I asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm, I've planned a trip for us. Pack your bag baby; we're leaving in the morning."

"Haha well do I at least get to know where we're going?"

"Outside. And make sure to bring your hiking boots darlin'."

"Haha ok so we're hiking somewhere…anywhere we've been before?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see." He rolled off of me to lie on my side. "Now go pack that bag little lady." He said playfully as I got up from the bed to pack and he playfully spanked me.

I squealed with delight. "Now now cowboy if you do that again I may never want to leave!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let ya be." He said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

If only we knew that not even 24 hours later we'd be terrified beyond our wildest dreams and fighting for our lives.

******OK, review, review, review!! Let me know if you love it or hate it!! Please!!! Your words inspire me to write faster! If you have ideas on where this is going or what may happen share them!*****


	4. Doors Close

We packed up the car and headed on our way. We were headed off to Utah to climb Kings Peak. Bella was sitting in the seat next to me rattling off guesses as to where we were going.

"Yosemite?"

"Nooope."

"Rocky Mountain National Park?"

"No ma'am."

"Yellowstone?"

"Haha no darlin'! I don't think you're going to guess so you may as well just give it up!" I said grinning ear to ear.

"Why Jasper Whitlock you should know better than to think I would ever give up! I have my ways of getting you to talk you know. I know your every weakness…like right here," she said as she leaned across the armrest to nibble on my earlobe, "and here," as she slid her hand up my right thigh.

"Ohhh darlin' you better get a hold of yourself or we may never get there."

"Oh alright." She said as she fake pouted.

"Don't worry sweetheart we're almost there."

I couldn't wait to get my sweet Bella alone in the woods. I had big plans for us and I don't think she saw the biggest of them coming. I was so completely in love with her I couldn't picture my life without her. I looked over at her and again was captured by her simple yet stunning beauty. The curl of her hair, the curve of her luscious lips, and the sparkle in her eye were enough to make any man weak in the knees and I was the lucky bastard who got to call her mine. I don't think I'd ever be able to figure out what I did or who I'd impressed to deserve her.

Before I knew it we were pulling up at our destination.

"Ohhhh Kings Peak!" she squealed with delight, "I've always wanted to go here! Thank you Jasper!" She leaned over and passionately kissed me.

"Well I'm glad you like it darlin'. Now let's unload the car and get on the trail so we can get to the first summit before dark."

"Ok baby!"

We put on our packs and got on the trail. It looked like it hadn't been hiked in quite some time so there was a lot of brush covering most of the trail causing what should have only taken 5 hours to take 7 hours. By the time we reached the first summit we were both so dirty and exhausted that neither of us had enough energy to set up the tent. Seeing as how the forecast wasn't calling for rain we decided to just lay out a tarp and sleep under the stars.

We zipped our sleeping bags together and cuddled while looking up at the stars and talking about the different constellations. Bella was fascinated with the stars. She loved to tell me all about the history behind the different constellations and how they got their names; and I was more than happy to listen for as long as she wanted to talk. Her voice was like my own personal melody that I would never tire of hearing.

"And that one is Hercules, obviously named for Hercules. Oh, and over there is Scorpius which is the constellation that corresponds to the Zodiac sign, Scorpio. And that one is Draco which translates into Dragon. Did you know that if we looked at it in the winter it would be upside down? It's a whole perspective thing; it doesn't really flip upside down. Oh gosh I'm rambling aren't I?" She asked as she blushed and ducked her head into the crook of my arm.

I laughed," Oh no darlin' I love hearing you talk about the stars! You're so passionate and it's incredibly sexy." I cupped her chin and brought her lips to mine in a tender kiss.

"Bella, stay right here, I'll be right back ok?" I got up and walked over to my pack, retrieving the small blue box I had stashed there the night before.

Bella sat up and watched me walk back over and sit down next to her again. I took her left hand in mine and said, "Isabella Swan, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You complete me in every possible way and I can't imagine my life without you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I opened the box revealing the 2-carat platinum and diamond engagement ring I had picked out for her.

She gasped, "Oh Jasper! Of course I'll be your wife!" I slid the ring onto her finger and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

A moan escaped her lips which I quickly caught in my mouth as I slid my tongue into her mouth and we both wrestled for control. Before I knew it Bella was on top of me, pulling her tank top over her head baring her breasts and firm upper body. I laid back and admired her beauty as she began to wiggle out of her shorts. I reached down to massage her clit and she was already so wet for me it was insane.

"Oh Bella you're so wet for me already baby."

"It's because I want you so bad Jasper. I need you inside me baby."

She crawled down into the sleeping bag and pulled my boxers down with just her teeth. _God she is so sexy._ I freed myself from them completely and pulled her back up to kiss me, then lifted her delicate body up and lowered her onto my waiting erection.

I held onto her until we had a rhythm that we were both enjoying and then just sat back and watched her have her way with me. Watching Bella please herself with my manhood was such an erotic sight. I was her personal sex toy and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was enjoying myself thoroughly when out of nowhere two large black bear's attacked us. I'll never know what provoked them or if there was anything we could have done to prevent the attack but what I do know is that I will never forget Bella's screams as one of the bear's grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off of me before dragging her off into the woods. In that instant all I could think about was making sure that I survived so that I could save Bella. The bear attacking me grabbed me by the neck and dragged me out of the sleeping bag. It dragged me a good 100 feet before finally releasing me from its strong jaws. But it wasn't done with me yet. It batted me around like a play thing before finally getting bored with me and simply walking away.

As soon as I was sure it wasn't coming back I tried to get up and look for Bella. I was so badly injured I could only drag myself with my forearms; one of which was badly broken.

"Bella!" I cried again and again. "Bella baby say something!"

Nothing. I kept pushing myself until I didn't think I could possibly go any farther.

"Bella!"

"Jasper…" It was barely a whisper but I knew it was her.

"That's it baby keep talking so I can find you. It's ok darlin' I'm coming to help you. Just keep saying my name."  
"J-Jasper…" she sounded so weak it broke my heart in pieces.

It took several minutes but I finally spotted her in a clearing in the woods not far from our campsite. She was covered in blood and I barely recognized her. I had to hide how bad it really was from her to keep her calm.

"Sweetheart where is your cell phone?" I asked her.

"Umm…I…I think it's…in my pack…front pocket."

I got over there as fast as I could and turned it on. _Stay awake Jasper, she needs you, focus man. _I was so weak it was getting hard to stay conscious. I was losing a lot of blood and I knew that if we didn't get help fast that neither of us would last much longer.

Before I had a chance to dial 911 I felt a cold hand on my face and a soft voice saying "Shh…I'm going to help you, don't worry, help is here now."

"My…my girlfriend…"

"I know we're helping her too, it's ok. Just relax."

From a distance I heard a man saying "Emmett how is he?"

The man next to me said, "He's lost a lot of blood Carlisle, we've got to help him fast, he doesn't have much time left."

And with that I fell into an almost coma like state. I would fall back into consciousness briefly here and there. I knew I was being carried by a large strong man. I couldn't see Bella but I sensed that she was near.

I awoke to Bella screaming and it sounded like nothing I'd ever heard before. Suddenly I felt two cold hands upon my arm and felt the most painful sensation of my life. I felt like my body was on fire and all I could do was scream.

_God, will this pain ever end?_

I felt like my skin was being slowly burned off and my bones were being slowly crushed again and again. The pain never ceased and never let up. My heart was racing and in the back of my mind, beyond all the pain, my thoughts were consumed with one thing. Bella.

*****OK please please please review!!! If you read this, review it!! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!! Every time I see another hit it only inspires me to write faster and reviews help even more!! Thank you!!!*****


	5. Hearts Break

*****I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I want to give a big thanks to my beta Cullen818! She rocks!! If you haven't checked out her Fate/Love/Hope trilogy yet you are really missing out!! It is phenomenal! Ok, so here is chapter 5! Enjoy and leave me your comments please!!!*****

The pain ripping through my body, mind and soul seemed to be unending. I felt like my bones were being broken inch by inch and then pulverized into dust. My skin felt like it was being boiled and slowly peeled from my flesh. It felt like every hair in my body was being individually plucked out, again and again. Every muscle in my body felt as if they had been pushed beyond their most extreme limits and then pushed even farther. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Like nothing I'd ever heard of any living person going through.

_How is it possible I'm still alive? Where is Bella? Why can't I hear her anymore? Where am I? What has happened to me? Am I ever going to see her again?_

Suddenly I felt my heart beat for the last time and the seemingly unending pain finally ceased. I laid still and listened, afraid to open my eyes for fear of what I may or may not see. _Am I still in the woods? Where is Bella?_

Then I heard voices coming from what had to be several rooms away, but they sounded like they were right next to me.

"Emmett I had no choice. She didn't have serious injuries, nothing that required more than a few stitches and some Tylenol. You know I don't change someone who isn't dying. She had another option. He didn't," said a soothing male voice.

"But didn't you see the ring on her finger? They're engaged! It's just not fair to them Carlisle! I know we agreed that he will know she's ok, but what about her? She's only human and now she's lost her mate. I can't imagine how much she's suffering not knowing his fate." Said what I could only assume was Emmett.

"Son, your father made his decision and you should respect it. Just drop it. Please." Said a gentle female voice.

"Fine. I still don't agree with it though." Said Emmett.

I heard footsteps approaching me and then heard a door open into the room I was in.

"Ok dude umm I know you're awake. We need to talk."

I finally opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. Everything was so clear. So much more defined. I was seeing colors I'd never seen before. I sat up and looked at Emmett.

"Talk about what?" I asked him, "Where's Bella? What have you done to me? Why does my throat burn so bad? What are you? What am I?"

"She's not here. She got really lucky and she just had a few shallow cuts from where the bear pulled her off of you. Carlisle, uh that's my dad, well…he's kind of yours now too…anyway he ran her to the nearest hospital. They fixed her up and she's just fine. I'm sorry dude, but you can't see her again. She's still human." He finished as he shifted his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Wait, what do you mean she's still human? What does that make me? A freak? What the fuck did you guys do to me?" I was screaming at him now and could feel the rage building within me. It felt powerful. It felt amazing.

"She's still human. You, just like me, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, you are a vampire. Your throat burns because you're thirsty. You were hurt so badly that we had no choice but to change you or you would have died within minutes. You had lost so much blood and the bear had ripped your left leg halfway off. It was bad dude, but like I said, we had no choice. You ok? I mean, I know it's a lot to take in but how are you?" I could tell he was nervous. I had to chuckle to myself a bit because this guy was huge. He was nearly as big as the bear that had attacked me, and he seemed like he was afraid of me. Humorous.

"I'm…well I don't really know how I am. My throat burns because I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty because I'm a vampire. So that means I'm thirsty for blood…human blood…" That's where Emmett cut me off.

"Well see, my family and I, we don't drink from humans. We're sort of, vampire vegetarians, because we only drink from animals. It's a choice and most other vampires don't agree with it. They say it's not natural but it works for us and allows us to function as a family and stay in one location for a long time instead of moving around constantly like others of our kind."

"Ok…so when can I drink? My throat really hurts!"

He looked surprised, "Well, now I guess! Come on let's go!" He grinned at me like a kid in a candy store. "Oh, wait, first you need to meet everyone. Follow me."

I followed him down a huge grand staircase. The walls were covered in expensive artwork and the rooms we passed were decorated with plush fabrics and expensive mahogany furniture. I followed Emmett into the family room where the rest of the family was sitting. They were all dressed in fine clothes and were some of the most breathtakingly beautiful people I had ever seen. I was in awe.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" The brunette woman got up and crossed the room quickly to embrace me in a warm, motherly hug. "I'm Esme; it is so nice to welcome you to our family! What's your name son?"

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Who are all of you?"

"Well like I said I'm Esme, you've already met Emmett, and this is his wife Rosalie and my husband Carlisle Cullen." As she said each name they all nodded in my direction. "Around here we are known as the Cullen family. Carlisle is a doctor at Forks General Hospital and Emmett and Rosalie attend Forks High School as seniors." She was simply beaming as she told me about the family.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya'll. But, wait, where is Forks? Where are we?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington son." Carlisle said. "We have to live in places without much sunlight so that we can blend in easier. That pretty much means we stick to the Pacific Northwest."

"Umm…I don't mean to be rude, but Emmett said he was going to take me hunting and my throat is really burning now."

"Oh yeah! Sorry dude let's go! We'll see you guys in a bit!" He motioned for me to follow him.

We got outside and he ran off towards the woods at an incredible speed, but with my new vampire speed I was faster than he was and caught up quickly. I stopped next to him and was startled by a tantalizing aroma wafting through the air. Emmett grinned at me, "Coyote" he informed me. I quickly ran after it and took it down easily with my new hunting abilities. It never had a chance against my vampire speed and strength. The feeling of the blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was like an explosion that I never wanted to end. It quenched the burning in my throat which I was grateful for. Emmett was taking down a buck on the other side of the meadow. After he was done he joined me and we ran back to the house.

The family was sitting around waiting for us to return. I had a lot of questions and a lot on my mind. They explained to me how I had changed and how dangerous it was for me to be around any humans right now because I was in my newborn vampire stage. Apparently, it is very hard for newborns to handle their bloodlust around humans until they learned to control it. That usually took a few years. I knew I didn't have a few years if I ever wanted to see my Bella again. I knew they said that I couldn't but I just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. Never breathing in the sweet scent of her Jasmine and Pomegranate scented shampoo. Never again feeling her soft, warm skin against mine was simply out of the question. I would learn to control my bloodlust, and fast. The only thing I had on my mind was Bella.

BPOV

I couldn't understand what they were telling me. Jasper was gone. Nobody knew where he was and the hikers who brought me to the hospital hadn't seen him.

_Why had this happened to us? He had just proposed to me! We were making love and suddenly the world fell out from under us. Those fucking bears! If only we hadn't been too tired to set up the tent maybe he'd still be here with me! No! I can't think this way! He could still be alive! I know he is! I feel it!_

I had been talking to myself a lot lately. I was sure I was going crazy and that it was just a matter of time before I went so far off the deep end that I had to be committed. Not only was I talking to myself but I was _seeing_ Jasper, which was impossible. If it was really him he wouldn't stay away from me. He would come to me, hug me, scoop me up into his arms and never let me go. But that wasn't what was happening. I was sitting in our apartment. Alone. Sitting on our bed with my eyes closed hugging his pillow. It still smelled like him. That sweet mix of coffee and Old Spice would always make me weak in the knees. I smiled to myself thinking about the last night we had spent together here and how much I loved him. I was deep in a memory when suddenly my brain decided to flash from that to the moment in the hospital when the officer told me that there was no sign of Jasper anywhere. Suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet until my stomach hurt so badly I began to cry. I curled up into the fetal position on the bath rug and held myself while I cried. It was all I could do and though I knew it wasn't going to make anything better, it felt good. It was the only thing I had. I cried until I fell asleep and awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and Old Spice.

Jasper!

*****A little cliffie there for you! Please, please, please leave me your comments!! I really do appreciate them and it gives me a different perspective than what I see as I develop this story! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Storm on the Rise

*****Again huge thanks to my beta Cullen818!! She's the best beta ever!! And she's an excellent writer! Go check out her fate/love/hope trilogy!!**

**Also please review review review!! It only takes 30 seconds and it totally makes my day!! Thanks to everyone who's reading!!**

_Oh my God! Jasper's here! I know he is!_

I scrambled as fast as I could to get up and find Jasper. I ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. No Jasper. I ran into the Kitchen. No Jasper. I ran into the living room only to find that the only Jasper there were the pictures of us that decorated the walls. I didn't understand it. I _know_ that he was here! I smelled him! It couldn't have just been my imagination, could it? No.

_God I really am losing my mind aren't I? What am I going to do? I can't survive without him! There will never be anyone else for me but Jasper! Oh God! I'm going to be sick again!_

I made a mad dash for the bathroom again and dry heaved for what seemed like forever. I had nothing left. Jasper was gone. I couldn't keep anything down. My head was spinning. I'd moved here to pursue my acting career and I was barely even holding on to that. Jasper was the main bread winner. He always said he didn't mind. He wanted to take care of me. Now with him gone I was up a creek without a paddle. My life was over and it had barely just begun.

That was it. No more wallowing in my own sorrow. No more spending time alone in this apartment. No more LA. I had to get out of here. The memories all around me were suffocating me with my own pain and suffering. I had to see my parents. I was going to Forks.

JPOV

I hadn't been back to visit Bella since that close call several months ago. Thank God for my vampire speed. She hadn't seen me, but it had been close. I had to be more careful. I had to let her move on with her life. I couldn't be seen because if one person who knew me as Jasper Whitlock, actor, they would never stop looking for me. Then everyone would know something was different. They'd know my secret. I couldn't betray my new family like that. They had been so good to me and to jeopardize all that they had worked so hard to build would be cruel to say the least.

It was nice in Forks. There was something familiar about it that I hadn't quite put my finger on yet, but I had nothing but time now to figure out what it was. I knew that I'd heard of the town before, but couldn't remember how or why. My thoughts of Forks' familiarity were quickly overtaken by my never-ending thoughts of Bella.

It was hard not seeing her for so long, and even though I knew it was what was best for Bella, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was having a harder time dealing with this than I was. Shit, of course she was having a harder time! I at least knew she was ok. She, on the other hand, had no idea what had become of me. She didn't know whether or not I was even alive, or, as it were, immortal. I wished desperately that I could reach out to her somehow just to let her know I hadn't died and that I still desperately loved her more than I could begin to describe. That though my heart no longer pumped blood through my veins, it still ached for her. There just had to be a way for me to see her. I just didn't know what that was.

CarlislePOV

Jasper was acclimating to our vegetarian way of life very well and he had also learned to control his bloodlust very well for a newborn. The few times that we had taken him into town in disguise he had only had difficulty one time. I was proud to call him my son, as was Esme. He fit into our family seamlessly, like he had always been meant for us. Our family felt more complete now than it had in quite some time. We used to have another son and daughter, Alice and Edward, but they had betrayed us long ago and we had had to disown them. I felt a frown creep across my face at the thought of our last encounter.

"_You can't really think that you can maintain this lifestyle forever Carlisle! It's sick! We need human blood! I can't believe I lived 83 years without it thinking that your way was right. That somehow eating animals instead was somehow redeeming me for being an abomination! What a fucking joke! You are a fucking joke! All of you are! One day you'll realize that we're right!" Edward spat his words with such force that he looked psychotic._

_I had never seen him look so venomous before. His words spit forth from his mouth with such utter disgust I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The son and daughter that I had loved for so long were condemning our way of life. Spitting in our faces; calling it unnatural and twisted; saying that we were perverting the natural order of the vampire food chain._

_I heard Alice laughing next to him. "God Carlisle get over it already. You look like someone just ran over your puppy. We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" The daggers shooting from her eyes pierced my already undead heart in a profound and painful way. _

_Alice and Edward had held a special place in all of our hearts and to hear how they really felt about the rest of us was painful at best. Our family was breaking apart right before my eyes and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. They had made that very clear._

I pushed the painful memory from my head and focused on the rebuilding we were doing with adding Jasper to our family. I knew that Esme was feeling the same way. I hadn't seen her so radiant in quite some time and it was absolutely captivating. She was always beautiful, but when her mothering side got to show she was really something else. She loved helping Jasper become accustomed to his new life and I got the feeling he was happy to have her help.

He seemed to be slowly moving on and accepting that he simply couldn't be in Bella's life. I knew that the wound deep in his heart was slowly mending, but I didn't know how long that would last. I wasn't sure how long it would be before he knew that she was only miles away. And that she wasn't alone.

BPOV

It had been 4 months since I had moved out of our apartment in LA and moved back to Forks to live with my parents. They were ecstatic to have me home and the change of scenery had been beneficial. I hadn't sensed Jasper near me since the last day I spent in LA.

My therapist seemed to think I was moving on very well despite the circumstances. According to her I was in stage five, the "upward turn". Yeah right. As far as I was concerned I was still stuck on stage two, pain and guilt. However, I was content to let her think that I was coping well. It made my life a hell of a lot easier, that's for sure.

She had me write daily journal entries so that she could monitor my progress. Little did she know I had two journals. The one she saw had the occasional sad or tormented entry, and then the one that was solely mine; the one where I poured my pure, raw, burning emotions out onto the paper. I made sure to let her think that I was really trying to move on when in reality I didn't know if I would ever be able to. Especially now when the piece of paper I clutched in my hand as I left Dr. Cullen's office held a date that would forever change my life.

"Now Bella be sure to call me with any questions or concerns you have. There are no stupid questions and I'm more than happy to help in any way I can. We'll see you next week! Be sure you drink plenty of water before your appointment, there's going to be a lot going on. Take care." Dr. Cullen reassuringly placed his hand on my arm letting me know that he was sincere.

I was lucky that I had a doctor who truly did care about his patients well being. He was a remarkable individual and I'm sure he was a great father. Something about him reminded me of Jasper and suddenly my heart began to ache with the recurrent realization that I would never get to see Jasper take on that role. As I got into my old blazer the tears began to sting my eyes. If Dr. Feldman saw me with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes she'd be sure to press me even more than usual and I wasn't sure if I could take it. Not with so much going on.

Even though I never was, I felt more alone than I had ever thought possible.

*****Ready, set, review!!! I've got a surprise in store in the next chapter so mark this as your favorite! You won't want to miss it!!**


	7. Tough Luck

*****Ok I hope you guys enjoy the surprise! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! And again huge thanks go out to my beta, Cullen818!**

The gravity of my current situation was constantly weighing on my mind like a lead brick. Picturing my future was bittersweet. I knew that in a few months I would be ecstatic, but until then I couldn't help but feel guilty for any twinge of happiness I experienced. Everything was tainted by my loss of Jasper; by our loss.

"Hey sweetie," my mother, Renee, greeted me warmly with a hug. "How was your doctor's appointment? Is everything ok? When's the big appointment scheduled for, is it a time I can come? You know I'd love to be there for that! Gosh I still can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!" She was absolutely beaming. She was so excited at the prospect of having someone to spoil and be crazy with that she was almost beside herself most of the time.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. It's going to be next Thursday at 11am. He said they'd do blood work and stuff first before the ultrasound. He said the baby's growing just right and the heartbeat sounds perfect." I forced what I knew was a feeble smile.

Knowing that I was having a baby was exhilarating, but recognizing that it was Jasper's baby and that I'd be raising it without him was anything but, and it filled my heart with sadness. Every time he or she kicked it was thrilling and devastating all at once. I desperately wished that Jasper was here to experience it with me. I knew that that wasn't going to happen, but I couldn't help but hope. Until this baby arrived, my hope and memories were really all I had left.

I was due on April 23, 2010. Next week, on December 10th, I would find out whether I was going to give birth to Jasper Whitlock Jr. or Jaslene Whitlock. Part of me wished for a boy who looked exactly like Jasper, and the other part of me knew that that might torture me for the rest of my life. The constant reminder of what I had lost in what I had gained would be agonizing. I prayed that it wouldn't taint my love for our child.

I smiled to myself thinking of the time that Jasper and I had talked about having children someday.

_I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Jasper got home from work. He walked in the door with a big bunch of flowers in his hand. He walked over and circled his arms around my waist as he gave me the beautiful bouquet of stargazer lilies; my favorite. I gasped excitedly and quickly turned around to thank him with a fervent kiss. _

"_Thank you, baby!" I squeaked out excitedly, "So what's the occasion?"_

"_Nothing in particular really…one of our crew members had a baby a few weeks ago and she brought her new son to the set today to show him off and seeing that just made me realize how excited I was to see you as the mother of my children one day." He was smiling softly as he gazed into my eyes._

"_Jasper really? I, I would love to have your babies! God you have no idea how much I want that!"_

"_Darlin' you have made me so happy and I know you will be a great mother when it happens. But until then…they do say practice makes perfect you know," he smiled knowingly as he grasped my hand and led me to the bedroom. And practice we did._

I was pulled out of my recollection by my mother.

"Bella. Bella! Goodness gracious girl would you focus! I'm trying to ask you something!"

"Oh, sorry mom! What is it?"

"I was asking you if you minded it if I threw you a baby shower. I wasn't sure if you wanted Angela to do it or what."

"Yeah, no, mom that would be fine. She and I haven't talked about it actually. I've been so preoccupied with, other things, I hadn't really thought about it. It's a good idea though. It's not like I have anything for it, err, him or her. I'm so nervous mom…I don't know if I can do this alone." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I choked out my words.

"Oh sweetie you're not alone! Phil and I and your dad will be here for you! Honey it's all going to work out fine! Just think, next week we'll know what color to buy everything and what name to call your belly! You know your baby can hear you don't you? He or she already loves you and so do we. They already know your voice and they can't wait to meet you. Did I ever tell you about when you were born?" she asked me.

"No," I sniffled, "I, I d-don't think so."

"Well, here let's grab some hot chocolate and we'll go curl up on the couch and I'll tell you all about it. Maybe that will help you feel a little bit better about all of this, ok?"

She was so concerned and loved me so much that I, of course, obliged and followed her into the living room.

"Hmm…let's see. I found out that I was pregnant with you on August 8, 1989. It was one of the few nice days around here and your father and I were out running errands when he turned around too quickly and caught me with his elbow right in my boob!" she chuckled at the memory, "It hurt so bad I started crying right there which just wasn't like me. Your dad was so worried about me, it was so adorable the way he babied me. He felt so terrible.

Anyway, I thought to myself how odd that was because my boobs hadn't ever hurt like that. So I did a quick calculation in my head and realized I was late. I told your dad I needed to use the restroom and snuck off and bought a pregnancy test. I didn't want him to get all worked up over nothing if I was just being paranoid. So I hid the test in my purse and waited until we got home and then ducked in the bathroom and sure enough, two lines!

God I was so happy and nervous and scared shitless all at the same time! I waited to tell your dad until the next morning. I made him chocolate chip pancakes and spelled out 'Daddy' on them with the chocolate chips. He was so happy he started crying and then got up and hugged me. We danced around the kitchen for a good fifteen minutes before he realized he was nearly late for work. We were so excited that we were going to have you.

And I'll never forget the day we found out that you were a girl. Your dad was ecstatic. You were daddy's little girl before you were even born, you know? He used to lay with me every night and talk to you and read you stories. You always kicked so much when he talked to you.

Anyway, the day you were born my water broke while I was walking down the stairs," she started laughing again, " I screamed for your dad and he came barreling down the stairs so fast that he slipped and fell in the water! I died laughing, it was just so funny! And the look on your dad's face; priceless!

Anyhow, so we both got cleaned up and headed to the hospital to await the arrival of our little princess. I was so nervous to give birth to you, but true to your nature right from the beginning you made it so easy for me. I only had to push 3 times and there you were. Right after you were born you just looked up at me and smiled. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced in my life. And God, Bella, you were so beautiful from the very beginning that everyone kept coming by the nursery just to look at you. Everybody said that you were the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. And ever since that day you have been just a beautiful beacon of light and love in my life, and I will always cherish that.

Honey, I know that you want Jasper here, and I wish I could make that happen for you. But what you have to realize is that that baby in there needs you. And you have to be strong for him or her. I can't imagine what you're going through, but sweetie, I'm here for you. We all are. You're not as alone as you think you are." She reached out and grabbed my hand and with her other free hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking at her, "I love you Bella and I know that you are going to be a great mommy, but first you have got to start taking care of yourself. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I know that, wherever he may be, Jasper wants you to be happy." She smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug as I sobbed on her shoulder and released the pain of the last 5 months onto her t-shirt.

JPOV

I couldn't shake the feeling that Carlisle was hiding something from me. I didn't want to confront him in front of the rest of the family and cause any problems so I decided to go visit him at his office.

He had recently opened his own family practice in town and the new building was beautiful. There was a separate sound-proofed play area where the little children could go in and play and scream to their hearts desires without interrupting any of the work going on in the office. They had a huge 300 gallon fish tank filled with exotic fish from around the globe that stretched across the far wall. The waiting area had several couches and chairs made of plush dark blue microfiber. It really was stunning, for a doctor's office, but what did I expect? Our house would make the Queen of England drool with envy.

As soon as I walked in the door I was struck by a scent that made my head spin. It smelled like lilies and cinnamon. It smelled like Bella. I tried to maintain my composure as I approached the front desk. This was what Carlisle had been hiding from me. That was how I knew Forks. This was where Bella had come to visit. This was Bella's hometown.

"Excuse me Jessica, I'm here to see Carlisle," I said to the front desk receptionist.

"And who should I tell him is asking for him?" she asked me as she looked at me curiously.

"Umm…tell him it's his cousin Whit." I didn't want to use my real name just in case she thought she recognized me. I was wearing a hat and sunglasses, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Ok, just a moment." She walked back to his office and came back a few minutes later with Carlisle in tow.

"Ahh…Whit, come on in old friend," Carlisle said to me with a knowing look in his eyes.

He already knew what had brought me there.

*****Ready, set, review, review, review!! Please let me know what you think! It makes my day to get your reviews!!**


	8. Babies, Bellies, and Bella

**AN: As always BIG, HUGE thanks to my beta Cullen818! She is the best beta ever and she rocks my socks! Like Biggie said, "if you don't know, now you know." Lol**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm ecstatic that over 300 people have viewed this story! Now, on to Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Breathe.

Just breathe.

There has to be a good explanation.

Carlisle wouldn't keep something like this from me.

He knows.

He knows what I've been going through.

He knows that Bella is to me what Esme is to him.

He knows that Bella completes me.

He knows that Bella _is_ me.

I am her.

Alone, well alone we weren't living; we simply existed.

We were in his office now and I knew I was going to find out what was going on.

"Jasper; son, sit down."

I obliged. Jaw clenched tightly.

"There is something that I have to tell you, and it's not an easy thing to say. There are things you haven't yet learned about our world. You've only been one of us for such a short time and we've been so focused on helping you learn to control your bloodlust that…" he sighed and took a deep, ragged, and albeit unnecessary breath before he continued, "I haven't explained to you that there are dangers out there." I cocked an eyebrow at him; not quite sure where he was going with all of this. Weren't we the most dangerous thing out there? Almost like he read my mind he said, "We aren't necessarily the most dangerous thing out there; at least, not for us. There are two different, let's call them clans, which have one purpose. They destroy vampires. The first group is werewolves. There is a group near here, but we've long had a treaty with them. As long as we don't end any human lives, they leave us alone. The other group however, isn't as easy to deal with. They are called the Chersoni. Essentially, they hunt and kill vampires. Their ultimate goal is to eradicate our kind from the world. However, they are very sparse in numbers these days and so it is rare that we come across any. I myself haven't seen any."

"Great history lesson Carlisle, but cut to the quick. What the fuck is going on here? I know she's here, now why have you been hiding it from me?" I was enraged and he knew it.

He sighed, "Because son, Bella is a Chersoni. Well, not yet, but she will be; and soon. Bella has no idea. The Chersoni have always been female. Only one female from every generation becomes an inseguitore. It's Italian for tracker. Bella has an aunt, her mother's illegitimate sister, and that aunt is an inseguitore. Her name is Tanya and she has never had any children. She is Renee's only sibling. Renee only had Bella. Do you see where this is headed son?"

I nodded my head. I saw where it was headed. I didn't like it.

This wasn't happening.

My mind was spinning; spiraling into a dark, black abyss.

Nothingness surrounded me.

There had to be something I could do.

I was gone in a blur.

BPOV

I was sitting online passing the time trying to pick out middle names. It was simple for a boy. Anthony; Jasper's middle name. Not as easy for a girl.

Marie?

No.

Grace?

No.

Ann?

No.

I sighed. This would have to wait until later. No point in torturing myself over choosing a name when I didn't even know what I was having other than a baby.

I glanced at the clock; 10:38. Crap. I needed to pull myself together and head to Dr. Cullen's office.

"Bella!" Renee called up the stairs. Her impending grandmother-hood had actually turned her into a semi-responsible adult. _Finally._

"I'm coming mom. I'm just going to brush my teeth and throw up my hair real quick and I'll be down."

I did just that and we were out the door ten minutes later.

I was so nervous. I mean, I knew I was pregnant but I was about to actually _see_ my baby. See his or her little arms and legs and nose. Oh. My. God. I could hardly contain my excitement the closer we got to the office, and Renee could tell.

"Bella, honey you aren't excited are you?" she queried with an amused smirk on her face.

"Yeah mom, I, I actually am! For the first time since," I couldn't' say it, "I'm finally actually happy! Mom I can't wait to see my baby! I've already felt it kicking and rolling around inside of me but, God, to actually see it, I'm so excited!" I couldn't help myself. I squealed with delight.

We pulled up to the office and my stomach was flipping and flopping all over. Or was it the baby? Either way I didn't care. I was about to get my first look at our baby. I couldn't help the hint of sadness that crept into my heart at that thought. But for some reason, I knew that everything would be okay.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the overeager receptionist beamed at us.

"I'm Isabella Swan; I've got an appointment with Dr. Cullen today at 11."

"Alright, let me look here…ah yes there you are! Ok, just have a seat and we'll call you back when we're ready for you."

Renee and I took a seat and we both pretended to be interested in the copies of Women's Weekly and Better Homes and Gardens we were aimlessly thumbing through.

"Isabella Swan?" a cute nurse called out.

We got up and headed back. The nurse weighed me. I'd gained another 7 pounds. She did the routine blood pressure and blood drawing and they seemed to drag on and on for eternity. I couldn't wait for the ultrasound. She left the room and Renee and I sat there in silence. Both anxious. Both waiting.

Dr. Cullen walked in the room, "Bella, it's so nice to see you again," he smiled at us. He was so handsome. "Everything looks great. You're gaining weight nicely and your blood pressure and sugars look great. You're doing an excellent job taking care of you and your baby. Now, are you ready to see him or her?"

"Yes!" I squealed out.

I hopped up on the table and lay back lifting up my shirt to expose my growing belly. Dr. Cullen rolled the ultrasound machine in.

My excitement grew.

He squeezed the warm gel onto my stomach and placed the wand on the lump of goop and I sharply drew in my breath.

There it was.

Our baby.

Perfect.

He did all of the usual measurements. I was almost certain he was going as slow he possibly could. Ah, the torture!

Finally he was done making sure that everything was on the up and up and he moved on to the best part. First he zeroed in on my baby's precious face. God bless the 4D sonogram. That face was perfect. I could tell that our baby would have Jasper's perfect nose and my lips.

I smiled to myself.

He took a picture and continued on down south.

I held my breath; this was it.

"Let's see here. Come on wee one, open your legs for us…ah…there we go. Bella, what do you think of your daughter?"

JPOV

She was glowing.

Perfect.

Her little belly was starting to grow and damn it all to hell if it didn't make her even sexier seeing her plump with my child.

I had to see her.

I had to have her.

I had to change her fate.

Our fate.

And I would.

**Reviews are love! Reviews are such an amazing encouragement to every author! Review please! I hope you enjoyed this and you are really going to love where this story ends up!! **


	9. Fire and Ice

**As always, thanks to my beta Cullen818! She catches my careless mistakes every time! Love her! Now, on to the chapter, hope you enjoy it!!**

I breezed out of the doctor's office with the biggest thousand-watt smile ever on my face.

_I'm having a little girl. God I wonder whose hair she'll get…either way I know she'll be gorgeous and I hope she has Jasper's temperament. He was always so calm and easy going. So personable to be around and the way he could light up a room just by being there…_

A familiar scent wafted to my nose. Coffee and Old Spice. Mmm…Jasper…I briefly looked up and thought for a split second I saw him, but just got in the car with Renee and drove home. I resolved then and there that I wasn't going to mourn what I had lost any longer. I was going to celebrate what I did have. I would always have a piece of Jasper in our baby girl, Jaslene. Even though I had no idea where he was or what had ultimately become of him, I knew that he would want me to be happy for our family. I would raise her on my own, but not really. I would always raise her with Jasper on the brain.

"Bella, we're not going straight home sweetie." Renee said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Shopping! I haven't been able to shop for a little girl in so long and I just can't wait! We're going to go buy everything pink and frilly we come across by George!"

I sighed. She knew I hated shopping, but she looked so happy, who was I to deny her? "Alright mom, let's go!" I put on my best excited to shop face, knowing that it had to look at least half-pathetic. She didn't seem to notice though, so off to Port Angeles we went.

******

After what seemed like days of shopping and countless swipes of the credit card later we were finally done. She hadn't exaggerated. I think we really had purchased everything pink and frilly that existed within the Port Angeles city limits. This girl had a better wardrobe than the two of us combined and she wasn't even born yet! But I smiled to myself at the realization that Jasper and I would have done the same thing. We would have wanted her to have the best of everything and that was what she was getting. I was doing exactly what I said I would. I was raising her with Jasper; his spirit anyway. And I was happy with that.

We got home shortly after dark and Phil already had dinner ready. Thank God for that because I was starving! Renee hadn't starved me on our shopping spree, but I had been neglecting the rumbling in my tummy for about 2 hours now and it was starting to roar loudly.

"So I'm going to have a little granddaughter to spoil huh?" Phil asked.

"Yup," I mumbled through a mouthful of spaghetti, "that's right!"

"So Bella have you picked out a name yet?" Renee asked.

"Actually, yeah, I have. Well, a first name anyway. I'm struggling with the middle name though." I shrugged my shoulders, "I've got like 5 more months to figure that out though right? I'll know it when I find it. For now she's just Jaslene."

"Well, that's a beautiful name, and we can't wait 'til she gets here!" Phil beamed. He really was happy.

_Oh shit! I haven't had a chance to tell Charlie yet!_

"Will you guys excuse me? I haven't had a chance to call Charlie yet and tell him it's a girl!"

I hurried off and relayed the news. Charlie was, of course, happy; reserved as always, but happy nonetheless.

It had been a long day already so I headed upstairs to bed after wishing Renee and Phil goodnight.

Sleep came easy, but not peacefully. Dreams of my future, of Jaslene's future, haunted my dreams. In my dreams she had long, curly blonde hair and forest green eyes just like her daddy. She was breathtaking.

We were outside and I was watching her play, but I wasn't alone. As I watched her run around singing, laughing, and playing, a pair of cold arms came and wrapped me up from behind. I spun around and there he was, perfect and beautiful as ever; Jasper.

"Darlin'" he smiled down at me, "she's beautiful just like her mama you know?" and then he crushed me into his loving embrace that was reserved just for me and Jaslene. My dreaming mind questioned the events, but brushed it off. This was right.

"She looks just like you Jasper; she's beautiful like you. And I love it." I said as I cuddled into him as close as I could get, and it felt perfect. "Jazzy Rae don't go too far sweetie."

_Jazzy Rae? It was perfect. Yes, Rae would be her middle name._

I smiled to myself. I knew it would come to me and it had. Jaslene Rae.

Suddenly I was pulled from my dreams by a cold hand on my cheek.

I gasped as I shot up off my pillow and gazed into the most beautiful pair of amber eyes I'd ever seen.

"Jasper! How, what, I," I began to sob as he pulled me into his cold stony embrace.

"Shh…darlin' I'm here now…it's ok, I'll never leave you again." He said. And I knew he wouldn't. "Sweetheart you have to listen to me because there is so much I have to tell you and it is all going to sound crazy, but it's all true."

I listened as he told me about vampires, how he was supposed to stay far away from me, but he couldn't bear to. How it was dangerous for me, and how I was dangerous for him. I sat still, holding my breath as he told me about my destiny as a Chersoni. My destiny was to hunt Jasper's kind; to kill him. It didn't make a damn bit of sense, but in my heart I knew he spoke the truth. I was so lost in my own thoughts I almost didn't hear him as he tried to shake me from my silent realizations.

"Bella I can't bear not to have you and our daughter in my life. I just can't, and I will do whatever I can to stop you from becoming a Chersoni. I need you with me; both of you. Always. Bella, say something doll. You've been so quiet and I have to know what you're thinking. I can't read your mind."

I took a deep breath before I started, "I believe you Jasper. I believe it all. It sounds crazy and insane, but I believe every word of it. What do I need to do for us to be together? I'll do it, whatever it is." And I knew that the words I spoke were full of truth and hope and fear all at the same time. What would I have to do? Would I have to become a vampire too? What about Jaslene?

"Bella right now there is nothing I can do because you're pregnant. If I change you now, she'll die. We have to wait until you give birth," he smiled as he placed his icy hand on my belly, "And then, we'll change you."

I knew there would be so much more to it than that, but that that was the simple explanation of what was to come.

"Ok, but Jasper, can you do one thing for me?" I asked him, knowing he would give me anything he could.

He nodded, "Anything."

"Kiss me."

He crushed his lips to mine in a desperate, fervent dance. Oh how I had missed those lips of his. Even though I knew they were ice cold, they built a fire inside me that had been out for months. Only Jasper had ever ignited it like that and only he knew how to bring it back under control. He was my Smokey the Bear.

I felt the fire growing within him as well. As he laid me back on the bed and pressed himself to me I felt his passion for me. I had to have him.

He placed gentle kisses along my jaw and collarbone before removing my shirt, revealing my swollen breasts. He groaned with pleasure as he took in my new figure. He placed a hand on each of my breasts and took each nipple into his mouth gently, fueling my fire. I bucked my hips up into him as he nipped at my right nipple. He knew that drove me crazy. He briefly broke contact and when I looked back he had removed his shirt and pants and was only in his boxers. He wanted the same thing I did.

He moved against me, pressing his hardness into me as I moaned out breathlessly, "Jasper."

"Mmm…" was all he could manage to respond.

We continued to desperately explore each other's bodies as if for the first time, before finally. We were together again.

Making love to Jasper had always been amazing, but making love to Jasper now was an almost spiritual experience. He gave me pleasure I'd never before experienced and I felt him release his own pleasure deep within me, ice cold and hot as fire all at once.

I fell asleep easily and dreamlessly in his arms. This was where I belonged. It was right and all I would ever need.

I woke in the morning, alone.

_No. It was real, wasn't it? God, please tell me I'm not losing it again._

Real or not, I had him again, if only in my dreams.

**Ok reviews are love!! Thanks for reading!!**


	10. Fate Prevails

****As always thanks to my amazing beta Cullen818! She seriously rocks!! Now on to Chapter 10!**

I opened my eyes to greet the new day unsure of what it would hold. Had that all been a dream, or was Jasper really a…._vampire?! _

I shook my head of the thoughts. If all of that was true, so be it. But in the meantime I wasn't going to let the possibilities rain on my parade. After all, I had just resolved to be strong for Jaslene, I couldn't, no; I wouldn't let this ruin what I had worked so hard for.

As I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom I looked down and noticed that my belly had suddenly popped. I was so excited; I peed quickly and waddled down the stairs to show Renee and Phil.

"Mom, Phil, look! My belly popped out! Check this out!" I turned to the side to proudly show off my new figure.

"Honey wow!" Renee exclaimed, "You've like, doubled in size since yesterday," she hesitated before continuing, "Maybe you should go in to see Dr. Cullen. Just to make sure everything's ok."

I rolled my eyes at her absurdity and complete lack of tenderness, "Oh please mom, Jazzy Rae's just fine and so am I," she started to open her mouth so I added, "but…if it will make you feel better, I'll call the office and go in to see the good doctor."

She beamed, and I called. They said they could squeeze me in today if I could be there in 45 minutes. I certainly could be, so I scheduled it.

After I quickly showered and brushed my teeth I headed to the doctor's office.

The entire drive there I kept replaying the previous night in my head. I wondered if it really had happened. Was my brain so hopped up on pregnancy hormones that it had invented such an elaborate fantasy? It was certainly possible and I had heard of it before, but that was just absurd, right? Vampires didn't really exist. Oh, but Jasper's eyes were so beautiful. I had had a very difficult time lately recalling their depth, and now I had a perfect picture in my head. Albeit they were now a golden color instead of their usual green, they were still beautiful nonetheless.

I had Jasper on the brain as I walked in the office and let Tanya, the receptionist, know I was there for my appointment. I took a seat and read an old Parent's magazine to pass the time.

I came across an article about caring for your baby's teeth and it said that some infants are born with teeth. I had never heard that before! I shuddered at the thought of breast feeding a newborn with teeth! Ouch! Thinking of the teeth made my mind wonder if vampires could have children, and if they could, were those babies born with teeth? And did those Vampire moms breastfeed? Or did they bottle feed blood? _Ok Bella eww!_

So many questions, and I had no answers.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called.

I nodded and had to take my time to stand up. _Wow, this belly is really throwing me off balance!_

Once I waddled my way back I hopped on the scale and much to my chagrin discovered I had gained 5lbs since my visit the day before. The look on the nurse's face let me know that this was most definitely unusual and cause for concern.

"Oh my, well, somebody had a big breakfast!" She tried to joke, but I could tell something was off and she was a poor liar.

"Oh, umm, yeah, sure did." I responded as I stepped down and followed her back to the exam room.

I sat down and tried to get comfortable. Not happening! My stomach was huge and very much in the way. _How do women carry more than one! This shit is ridiculous!_

Just then the door opened and Dr. Cullen entered the room.

"Isabella, we need to do an ultrasound on you immediately. I don't want to worry you, but we need to check your amniotic fluid levels to make sure your baby girl is ok. Five pounds is a lot to gain in a day. So just follow me and we'll get another picture ok?" He sounded so reassuring that I couldn't help but think everything was ok.

We made our way back to the ultrasound room and I lay back on the table and lifted my shirt to expose my burgeoning belly.

"My my! What a difference a day makes huh?" Dr. Cullen chuckled at his joke and I forced a smile, suddenly nervous about what was about to happen.

He squirted the gel on my stomach and I looked at the screen as he glided the wand across my stomach. I felt a sudden cool breeze and a cold hand on my face.

"Bella."

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jasper! Oh it wasn't a dream! You're really here!" I exclaimed through my tears of joy.

And suddenly he was gone, as was Dr. Cullen. I laid in stunned silence, waiting for someone to pop out and tell me I was on Candid Camera or some other crazy shit. That would had been the icing _and_ the cherry on top of the perfectly weird day I was having.

Then as suddenly as they had left they returned.

"Isabella, I'm going to finish this ultrasound and then you, Jasper, and I need to talk."

"Umm…ok, yeah." I managed to get out through my shock and realization that some serious shit was about to go down.

We finished the ultrasound while the good doctor dodged all of my questions, saying that we would "discuss it later." He obviously didn't understand what it was like to be pregnant, fat, hungry, emotional, and have your fiancée come back into your life as a fucking vampire! Men!

As promised we did discuss it, at length. Carlisle confirmed everything Jasper had told me already, but added in more information that neither of us were aware of.

I knew that I was destined to be a Chersoni, but what I didn't know was that the Chersoni were being searched out and eradicated by the Volturi, the Vampire royal family for all intents and purposes. That meant that they were after me. They had been seeking out all young women who were marked to be Chersoni, and they were torturing them for information before killing them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for me, I was pregnant; which brought him to his next tidbit of information. The reason my belly had grown so ferociously overnight was because when Jasper and I had made love the previous night, his sperm had been absorbed into my cervix, then into my uterus, and finally into the amniotic sac where our little princess rested peacefully.

The vampire DNA had caused her to grow at an accelerated rate, and had probably caused other changes, but we weren't yet sure what those might be. What we did know was that she was coming much sooner than we had previously anticipated.

"I've heard of crossbreeds before, but never anything like this. I can't say for certain when you will have her, but we have to be prepared for anything. Isabella, I'm going to have to monitor you much more frequently and you won't be able to give birth in a hospital. They won't know what to do. What I've heard of crossbreed births is, well, unsettling at the least." Dr. Cullen explained, "They, well, most women who carry them don't survive the birth."

I gasped and my hand flew to cover my now agape mouth. Jasper reached over and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, I'm going to die?" I managed to choke out.

"No!" they both said in unison.

"No, Isabella that is why you can't be in a hospital. Jasper told me that you want to be changed, and that is what we will do. It is the only way to save you." Dr. Cullen said.

"Ok, but what do I tell my family?" I said through my tears.

"The truth," he said quietly, "thankfully for you, you are marked to be Chersoni and therefore the Volturi have no bearing on who you can and cannot tell about the existence of Vampire's. But Isabella I implore you to take caution in who you do tell. Our lives and the life of your daughter depend on it."

****A/N ok so Chersoni comes from an ancient Greek city Chersonesos. If you would like to know more about it, Google it! **

**Now review for me please!! I love them!! My next update will probably be in about a week because I'm moving this weekend! Thank you to everyone who has been with me from the beginning and for those who are just joining my story! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
